The Encounter Led To So Much More
by Ri
Summary: What really happened when Riku first met Roxas? Did he really only fight and lose, or was there no real winner of that fight? What happens when Roxas and Sora separate one night, and Riku and Roxas meet again?


Author's notes: This is my first try at a shounen-ai fan fiction, my first attempt at a fan fiction to be truthful. The other one on this account, just ignore it because I was a bit Riku-obsessed at the time…. So, please give me some constructive criticism with this one. I know the chapter is relatively short… No, I do not own Riku, Roxas, or any other character used in this unless otherwise specified.

* * *

Riku stood atop a skyscraper looking down on a sea of heartless. He saw a glint of metal and a cloaked figure that he soon learned was wielding two keyblades. The one he was sent to retrieve to help his friend awake. 

'_So this is the product of Sora going heartless…'_ he thought. He would love to see this with his own eyes, to truly see it rather than using darkness to see. A smirk formed on his face as a keyblade came flying towards him. Pushing with his right foot he dove from the top of the building as the other figure was running up. The sound of their black robes moving fiercely in the wind they created simply from their movement rang in the ears of both boys. Catching the blade and turning in the air, as he landed so did his target.

The sound of metal striking metal could be heard clearly as the two assaulted one another. Both obviously had things that they were thinking about, but it didn't slow their movements at all.

'_Who is this? He looks so familiar…'_ Roxas thought and knocked his foe to the ground.

"Why do you posses the keyblade?" the silver haired teen practically screamed from his position on the ground. Though they couldn't be seen, his aqua colored eyes were glaring daggers through the black blindfold that he wore.

"Shut up!" was the only reply that Roxas offered. The hood that concealed his face in inky shadows had fallen to his shoulders, and oh how he looked like Sora. There were only a few differences. While his eyes were the same color, they looked like sheets of ice. They didn't have the warmth and light like that of the island sky, which was present in Sora's eyes. His hair, too, was different. It was lighter, more of a sandy blonde and shorter as well. However, it did still very much defy gravity and apparently nature seeing as it was raining yet his hair still stood up.

Seeing and opportunity in Roxas' delay, Riku quickly stood, Way to Dawn in hand, and lunged at Roxas. He had successfully knocked him to the ground.

Roxas lay still, his breathing heavy from the surprise of the attack. When he opened his ice blue eyes, and they were open wider than quarters for just a few seconds before a death glare was set in his features, he found the other older boy was sitting above him; straddling his waist.

"Sora…" the voice coming from Riku's mouth was soft, airy, and smooth. It wasn't laced with affection one would have for a romantic partner, but rather affection for a close friend for that was indeed why he had originally been sent to retrieve Roxas. He had been sent to retrieve Roxas in order to awake Sora from his slumber.

Attempting to push Riku off of him with strength that Sora had never possessed, and succeeding in doing so, Roxas pushed offthe ground with his hands and quickly brought himself to a standing position. In an instant Oathkeeper and Oblivion were at his sides and Roxas was charging at Riku. Flipping above the silver haired boy so that he was above him in mid-air upside down. Going into a cross-slash with both keyblades he realized before the other moved that he had underestimated Riku's reflexes.

Instead of doing the expected and pushing him away, Riku knocked the keyblades from Roxas' grip and pulled Roxas down onto himself. That was when he truly did the unexpected though. He kissed Roxas, and for some reason that he couldn't explain Roxas found himself responding and kissing back. Realizing what he was doing, he loosened himself from Riku's grip easily. However, that was because Riku hadn't tried to hold onto him. There was a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm not Sora! Whatever weird fantasies you have about him don't try anything with me. I'm not him, Riku!" Roxas shouted, and it seemed that he knew Riku's name even though he had never actually seen him before. He also found himself saying the name Sora. Apparently that was the name of the brunette in his dreams.

"No, you aren't. You're better than Sora." Riku said quietly as he stood, kissed Roxas fleetingly for but a brief moment, a simple brush of the lips, and disappearing into the inky darkness of a portal behind him.


End file.
